The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove
This is Santiago's spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove" Cast: *Kronk - Tinkerbell and her Friends (Disney's Fairies) *Young Kronk - Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Miss Birdwell - Thumbelina and Crysta (Thumbelina and FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Kuzco - Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Pacha - Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa and Moana (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Frozen and Moana) *Chicha - Anastasia, Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (Anastasia, The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) *Yzma - Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair (Bartok the Magnificent and Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Bunny Yzma - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Bucky the Squirrel - Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Chaca - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Tipo - Penny (Bolt) *Angel Tipo - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Devil Tipo - Pinocchio and Cody (Pinocchio and the Rescuers Down Under) *Angel Kronk - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Devil Kronk - Ericka van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Papi - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rudy the Old Man - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Hercules (Hercules) *Theme Song Lady - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Ipi - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Topo - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *Hildy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Marge - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Tina - Terence (Disney's Fairies) *Team of Headhunters - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Huayna - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Yoli - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Weasel (I Am Weasel) *Llamagram Messenger - Junior (Storks) *Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Max (The Grinch) *Baby Birds (Evilized) - Dragon Maleficent and the Hydra (Sleeping Beauty and Hercules) Scenes: *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 1 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 2 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 3 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 4 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 5 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 6 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 7 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 8 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 9 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 10 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 11 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 12 *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (2005) Part 13 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove (2005) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *Inside Out *Thumbelina *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *The Black Cauldron *The Rescuers *Lilo and Stitch *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *Pocahontas *Mulan *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Brave *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *Moana *Anastasia *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Swan Princess Christmas *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Quest for Camelot *Bartok the Magnificent *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *My Little Pony: The Movie *Bolt *The Sword in the Stone *Pinocchio *The Rescuers Down Under *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge on the Run *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario World *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Big Hero 6 *Hercules *The Fairly OddParents *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Cats Don't Dance *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World *The Peanuts Movie *The Lion Guard *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Oliver & Company *I Am Weasel *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Storks *The Grinch *Sleeping Beauty Gallery: Large (1).jpg|Tinkerbell and her Friends as Kronk Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out).jpg|Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong as Young Kronk Thumbelina (Thumbelina).jpg|Thumbelina Crysta does her puppy look.gif|and Crysta as Miss Birdwell Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody as Human Kuzco Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa and Moana as Pacha Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia, Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot).jpg|Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley as Chicha Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair (Bartok the Magnificent and Atlantis - The Lost Empire).jpg|Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair as Yzma drawing-dory-baby-fox-13.png|Tod and Copper as Bunny Yzma Spike-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-59.jpg|Spike as Bucky the Squirrel Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as Chaca Penny from Bolt.jpg|Penny as Tipo Profile - Arthur Pendragon.png|Wart/Arthur as Angel Tipo Profile - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Cody-the-rescuers-down-under-3.6.jpg|and Cody as Devil Tipo Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 3.jpg|Mavis as Angel Kronk Ericka-hotel-transylvania-3-summer-vacation-4 03.jpg|Ericka van Helsing as Devil Kronk Spongebob's Inflatable Pants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Papi Super-Mario-World-TV-Cartoon-Mario-Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi as Rudy the Old Man GoGo-Tomago-and-Honey-Lemon-big-hero-6-38862514-500-280.gif|Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Baby Hercules (Hercules).jpg|Baby Hercules as Chicha's Baby Mrs turner fairly oddparents.png|Mrs. Turner as Theme Song Lady Brandy and whiskers.jpg|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers as Ipi Tootie fairlyoddparents.png|Tootie as Topo Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Hildy Hiccup-1.jpg|Hiccup as Marge Terence-tinker-bell-1.86.jpg|Terence as Tina The Lost Boys (Peter Pan).jpg|The Lost Boys as Team of Headhunters Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Huayna Cub Kion TLG.png|Kion as Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Kovu (Young).jpg|Young Kovu as Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team Kiara has a Bullet.png|Young Kiara as Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team Lil DeVille (Nala).jpg|Young Nala as Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team Simba (Cub).jpg|Young Simba as Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team Dodger in Oliver and Company.jpg|Dodger as Yoli I.M Weasel.jpeg|Weasel as Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team Junior-storks-17.8.jpg|Junior as Llamagram Messenger Mac Foster Unnamed (3).jpg|Mac as Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan Max in The Grinch.jpg|Max as Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off Dragon Maleficent and the Hydra (Sleeping Beauty and Hercules).jpg|Dragon Maleficent and the Hydra as Baby Birds (Evilized) See Also: *The Girls's New Groove (Preceded) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Santago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Santiago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:Gender Swap Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Kronk's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoof